Despite the fact that the Internet and World Wide Web have grown in size and popularity it is still too difficult to find local content. Local content represents the majority of the content people use regularly.
There are several challenges that are contributing to this problem:
The vast majority of local content is not available online because the publishing, management and distribution of local content to the plurality of Internet media types is too time and resource consuming.
What is available online is hard to find because it is not local sensitive thus reducing the value of publishing and distributing local content.
Local content on the Internet is not standardized or organized to facilitate the exchange of content amongst all of the local stakeholders who use various terms and descriptions to describe the same thing.
Individuals are having a difficult time managing the deluge of content that they are subjected to daily on the Internet. In addition, they have very little control over of the relevancy of the content delivered via the Internet.
Information authors/owners are having difficulty, due to cost and resource challenges, in maintaining their local content on the Internet which is a major contributor to the lack of local content available.
Information authors/owners are having difficulty, due to technical and time challenges in delivering their local content to those that seek it via the various media types available on the Internet. This is mostly due to the fact that the content is not portable or easily exchanged between media types such as email, websites and web portals without technical expertise.